Running with the Wind
by Hearth
Summary: This Book is written as Running with the Wind. Many a moon have Cats feared the prophecy, 'Where's your place among living and the dead' At the end, will the two main Cats be able to save the Cat clans before AshClan destroyes them and all the Clans die
1. The Escape

Running with the Wind

Teo felt the wind whip past his fur, his tail waving with the fierce wind he was facing. He jumped of the post he was sitting on and sunk in the snow. He shook the snow from his snow-clung fur. His deep clay colored eyes squinted into the snow, and he saw the faintest light of a room in a house. He trudged through the snow until the snow got much less deep as it was cold. Teo walked inside. He had forgotten how far he could travel in snow without noticing or remembering where he was going. Odd. Right when Teo walked inside his home, the snow melted, making a puddle of water on his two-leg's wooden floor. Of course the two-leg hadn't noticed at all what Teo had done- of course it was the heat's fault- and was sleeping. Teo licked up the water which happened to still be a tad cold. Teo prod his brother Sage awake. Sage shuddered and meowed, "Do you have to do that before I wake up?" Teo meowed dryly, "I do that all time, Sage!" Teo meowed a _mrrow _of laughter to his words. Sage went outside and saw the minor and temporarily standing titanium fencing and gate that stood between the house- Sage and Teo's life- from the life outside the gate and the fence. Then a huge gust of wind knocked down the titanium gate, and snow only got worse. Sage wheeled around to look at tree that towered over them and meowed, directing his voice to Teo, "It's a good thing you got back before the storm hit," Teo glanced outside and nodded his reply. "Sage, have you ever wondered what life would be like outside our gate?" Sage glanced down from the ladder that also stood beside the tree, a creaky, old ladder that had killed one of the two-legs that lived here before. Sage replied, "Yeah. In fact, we could do that now," Teo's eyes darted quickly between out the gate, down the snowy path, and into the forest where anything could happen, and his brother, a decisive Cat and his own kin, and his brother to top it off. Teo looked at the fallen gate and meowed, "Are you sure? Look, the storm…" Sage leapt from the ladder he was sitting upon which fell onto the carpet. "Jeez, 'ya know what, Teo? Living outa this place would be a miracle," Teo's eyebrows were up and Teo inquired, "What?" Sage closed his eyes and then they flew open and he meowed, "You heard, didn't you?" Teo sighed. He had never ventured far from the gate, yet he thought the yard would be too much to handle. "Are you sure it'd be assuring to us?" Sage also gave a long, hard sigh and silently meowed, "All will be clear to you sooner or later, my brother, now lay down and wait for the next day," The Day came fast, as well as less snow, only a drift apart from the storm the day before from the small one today………….


	2. The Finding, the Exploring

Teo looked back at his brother Sage, who was also trudging through the snow with him. The Gate was partially up, although at some times it still hung over. Sage caught up with his brother and mewed, "This is closest I've ever gotten to this bloody gate," An amazed Teo replied, "I agree, should we go?" Sage and Teo jumped the gate in three bounds, and when they landed on the other side, although it seemed like coincidence, the snow fell to a small, light drift, and the wind died down. Sage and Teo traded there amazement and walked on. Five Cats met them at the other end of the long track of Bracken and thorns. One was Hay colored with Hazel eyes and white streaks and white paws and his back streaked with hay colored fur and white. Another was completely white and fluffy, her eyes glinted a light sky blue. The third Cat had a flame colored pelt streaks with black and gray, his eyes were a dark jade green. The Fourth one, also white but not fluffy had a dark color to her eyes, like a dark blue. These Cats parted to reveal a deep trodden patch of Bracken. At the end of the path was a fork. The other Cats raced down each path and there was a center one for the Cats who did not belong to that fork. At the end of Each fork there was a miniature model of a Clan it looked like, and the leaders must've sat behind these models. At the end of the Center beaten trodden patch sit a light brown, gray, and soot colored cat with red streaked paws. His eyes were a very dark hazel color, blending with the surrounding walls of the cave. "Welcome, visitor, for you have come," The Cat said. He sat behind not a model but a message. Sage read, "Behind me lays the true forest, beyond that you must see, those whom choose must have peace," Sage finished, "The Peace has fallen," Each cat whipped their heads up and then The Cat said in silence, "You know the ending words to this message?" Sage nodded. "What's your name…I…I…I… mean names?" The Cat asked. Teo replied, stepping foreword, "My name is Teo, and the one that finished your message here is Sage, my Brother," "Mine is IvoryStar," IvoryStar pointed out. "The rest of the leaders will tell you further more instructions," IvoryStar meowed, "Finish their messages," Sage went first to the Cat with Hay colored eyes. The leader meowed, "I lead the Clan of EmberClan, My Camp is surrounded by a encircling wall of flame, and those whom not choose the patch of causing harm will not perish within the flame. But those whom choose the patch of darkness shall perish under the flame. The Highrock is surrounded also," "My name is Haystar," Haystar added," The Earth controls the flame, not even StarClan can prevent from going over its power," He bowed and the wind blew over the sand though the winds had died down parted and made a message. Teo read, "This is the Clan of Fire, behind me leads the path of flame. I can't tell you the secrets, those are……." "Are for you to know and us not to see," Teo Finished. Haystar meowed, "Well done, you may move on to LightClan," Teo shrugged at his brother and sat at LightClan's area. The cat there smiled and meowed, "I lead LightClan, My Camp is surrounded by Light, as well as being on a mountain top, those whom choose the path of fear are blinded, those whom follow the patch of trust have no fear of the Light," "The Sun controls the Light, not Even StarClan can prevent it from blinding us all," "My name is IceStar," IceStar bowed her head and the sands parted fiercely to reveal her message. Sage read, "Behind me leads to the mountains, those who stay loyal remain, those whom don't take their share…." Teo finished meowing, "Perish in the light," "Right you are," IceStar meowed. "Move along," She meowed. Teo and Sage ended up at the area where there was a lot of ashes. "Welcome to AshClan," the welcomer snarled. "I lead the bloody Clan of AshClan, read me message," The Sand revealed nothing but the Ashes underneath it. "Peace hasn't fallen in your Clan," Sage meowed. "Shut up, you old sea hag!" The Cat yowled. "Me name's SootStar," Teo and Sage came to the Snowy place. The message nor the cat stood at the assigned area. ''They're not there," IvoryStar meowed. Teo and Sage cam forth up to IvoryStar and she parted, revealing a tunnel constructed to pull cats through into the forest. "Do you do this to all cats?" Teo inquired. "No, but we decided to this time. You took the lower route. The Upper route is above us. Guess you hadn't known about that hill…" IvoryStar meowed.

Teo pulled his body through the tunnel. He hadn't seen light for as long as he could remember and then he tripped, forcing himself to tumble down the hill and hit the EmberClan's Camp boundary. He looked into the flame. He didn't feel anything at all. He stepped into the flame, beckoning Sage to come with him. Sage followed Teo's words and simply but reluctantly stepped into the camp. Then Haystar ran into the flame, and he bolted into his den, the rest of the Cats that were in EmberClan came out of the Apprentice's den, Warrior's den, etc. The Wind blew hard against the Flame, and Teo and Sage braced them selves, though the wind couldn't go through the flame. Haystar got up and leapt up unto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," The Cats gathered around the Highrock. "New Cats have met me and the other 3 main leaders in our area! But there is one Cat who leads us all, and his name is….IvoryStar," Haystar finished. Teo and Sage looked and traded glances and looked at Haystar. The flame from the wall made Haystar's fur turn to a bronze coat, his eyes, a deep hazel. Teo and Sage ran out of the wall and into the wind. IvoryStar sat in the end of the hill, where he sharing tongues with another cat. IvoryStar looked up into the sky, which was already getting quite dark out and meowed, "Send us a message of what is about to happen, StarClan!" Would you!" He stared into the sky as motionless as Teo stood. Then Teo woke up. He was at the foot of the hill, and Sage was beyond where IvoryStar was. Teo shook his head. 'How could that happen when it seemed so real?' Teo Thought. Teo ran over to the farthest hill and looked onward…………………


	3. The joiner, the finder

Teo looked down, seeing how steep the hill was and how jagged the rocks had welcomed many cats that dare cross the river. Sage walked up to Teo and looked down also. "How do they cross?" Teo thought out loud. He looked across at Sage, who looked confused himself. He turned to IvoryStar, who meowed, "There used to be a bridge here, but now we use the lower route that continues through another tunnel under the the river and through the steep hill, and yes I know, its confusing, but its the way we live now,...AshClan cats have crossed that river between this hill here and the other one on the opposite bank," Teo nodded. Sage then asked, "Can...we cross this bank to the next without taking a great risk?" "Maybe, but the chanses of surviving the fall would be taking a death penalty," IvoryStar replied. He looked down the hill and then found a dead tree. "I have a better idea," He meowed. He padded back into the tunnel and within an our a dog came out. "This is KeyStone," IvoryStar meowed, winking at KeyStone. KeyStone smiled. He ran toward the tree, slammed his shoulder into it, forcing the wimpy rotos to rip out of the soft, spongey earth. The tree thundered as it plundered into the opposite back's softer dirt. "Thanks IvoryStar!" Teo yowled as he crossed to the opposite bank. IvoryStar smiled and led KeyStone into EmberClan's camp. "He's a Collie, not a cat!" Sage exclaimed as he got off the 'bridge' KeyStone knocked down for them. Teo's stomach rumbled, signifying that he was positivly starving. Teo hadn't known too much about the wild cats and how or where Territory marks were. Sage had the better of Teo and Sage happened to find a pile of fresh kill that hadn't been unburied by a Warrior. Nobody came to claim the fresh kill, so Teo and Sage ate away. When Sage got up, he looked around, not until a huge tom with blood stained paws bowled him over. Teo ran into one- Teo was the one with the war skills. Teo bit into the neck of his opponent as hard as he could until he heard a faint snap, but the tom we was fighting didn't give up, struggling to keep upright. Teo crouched to the ground and speedily ran under his opponent, biting his right foreleg and scoring his enemy with his hind legs. The tom soom fell over withing minutes of breathing heavily. Then a fiery looking she-cat ran into Sage. Sage fell over at that exact second. Teo ran up and unsheathed his claws. He leapt, scrathcing the she-cat's back. She made a blood-curdling cry as she whipped around, which was a very mental idea becuase she was facing the cliff. "Move, or die!" Teo cunningly meowed. His teeth were beared, claws unsheathed, he really did look forest born. Teo leapt but layed down after IvoryStar jumped between them. "What the crap was that for!" IovryStar exclaimed. Teo looked at him and turned away. Sage walked up and bowed his head. "They took an assualt on us, IvoryStar," IvoryStar nodded as he took off, beckoning the leaders-not the one facing the cliff- to come with him into the lower route to speak. Teo and Sage continued to walk with each other, but a voice called out to them. "Help me! C'mon guys, help me!" Teo turned and asked, "Were you part of the group that attacked us five minutes ago? " "WE Can't trust him, Teo," Sage meowed. "Yes, but you can trust me, I don't know what to do or why I'm doing it," The tom mewed. Teo turned to Sage and said," Should we let him join us? We could start a Clan, those other Cats might destroy us all if we're not on guard," Sage nodded and replied, "True, but what will happen if he betrays us-" "I won't betray you!" The tom yowled. "What's your name?" Teo asked. "SootFang, yes, SootFang, and I'm proud of it," SootFang replied. Teo and Sage looked at SootFang and nodded at him. "Thank you so much," SootFang meowed. "Now, what's both your names?" "Teo, and Sage," Teo meowed. "Great," SootFang replied. SootFang gave Teo and Sage a veiw of all the Clans and where the Territory was. "Thanks," Teo meowed, looking at SnowClan's camp. "SnowClan has the worst conditions in Summer, Scorching heat, -40 below Winters, leafy falls which cover up the scent markings, and in Spring time, floods. It's tragic down there, the Camp just got repaired and now it's tring to rebuild. In fact, no one's even alive. They're all dead down there with the conditions, elders die first, then kits, queens, warriors, deputy, and the leader with even nine lives can't live through all that kind of stuff," Sage padded toward the slopping hill and looked up. There was a huge mountian, which at the peak te sun toward over everything. "That's LightClan's camp, set on top of the Dayashvi Mountian ranges. Pretty sunny place if you know what I mean," SootFang meowed. He ran ahead, signifying that he would lead for today. After that day, SootFang found an ditched clearing that appeared to be a Clan camp. There wasa Highrock in the center, Warrior's den and etc. Teo and Sage looked at each other. SootFang found the leader's den somewhere over by the med. Cat's den. Teo and Sage gladly slept in the Warrior's den with SootFang, and after many moons, this camp would be filled. 


	4. AshCLan's assualt against EmberClan

Teo looked at Sage, his light tan-cream fur rising and falling. Teo went out the entrance of camp, and got out. He looked back so he memorized where camp was. Teo looked up. Wind was brewing up, telling him softly to 'Run with the Wind'. The Chant was 'Run..with..the wind', and that made Teo do it. He ran with the wind and he got a good catch of fresh kill. He brought it back to camp wat seemed like a season and found Sage staring blankly at him. "What was that for! You run off with out me noticing, and you bring..." "Fresh kill?" Teo finished, cocking his head. "Yes,Teo. The next time you do that, do something to tell us?" SootFang meowed. He started laughing, and then Teo and Sage started laughing. Life was good. Only until SootFang met an AshClan patrol with Teo and Sage. Teo started hissing and so did Sage. "You betrayed us all, SootFang!" The tom snarled. "He joined us!" Teo hissed. "You're nothing, kittypet!" SootStar hissed and pushed Teo aside. "Sage, long time...no see. You know, it's better to only have one traitor to our Clan than two..." SootStar meowed. He unsheathed his claws and roared, "We'll kill you all! We'll..." "Never win," Haystar finished. "You and your pathetic Clan are nothing more than that cat was ever worth," SootStar meowed, pointing at Teo. "So then, old wise one, you're by the cliff, about to be..." Haystar paused. He backed up, ran, and slammed SootStar in the forelegs, making them crack ever so slightly. "Why you! Is it always the EmberClan cats They disgust me! AshClan will take on you and your cats, and we'll make sure you die!" SootStar yowled. He barked off names to follow him, and then Haystar turned to Sage and meowed, one eyebrow up," You're an AshClan cat? And you got away? How?" Sage looked down and meowed, "Well, to make a long story short Haystar, these two-legs kept swatting at an AshClan patrol and we thought we could take him on, but more came in a monster and then ran over some of the AshClan cats. Well, after that many AshClan cats got shot when trying to claw some of the two-legs. One of 'em picked me up and brought me home, and after seasons of living at a Two-leg...I finally forgot about the Clans, but now I remember it!" Haystar's face darkened as he meowed sharply, "Go. Now! WE have no time to loose before the AshClan cats regain and army and destroy us all!" On the way back to camp, Teo heard Haystar swear a few times deu to the incident. Sage ran on ahead, leaving SootFang and Teo behind. "IS he really an AshClan cat?" Teo asked SootFang, who nodded, no speech needed at all. That night, Teo looked into the sky, there were many stars and then SootFang meowed, "SilverPelt is a wonderful thing, Teo," Teo was surprised and flinched for a second. "Why so many?" Teo asked. "Those stars are all Cats that've died, and at night, a star rises signifying their death. But, there will be a lot more than that if the prophecy is true... ()xxxxxxx()IIo-AshClan's first Assualt against EmberClan-oII()xxxxxxx() -  
Com

Teo woke up, a new day. He prod Sage and SootFang awake so they could get some fresh kill. When they went out to hunt, they found EmberClan with Haystar as leader,and AshClan with SootStar as leader. They wasted no time to get into the war. They all tackled each other and Haystar killed 6 of the AshClan warrirors. "Pitch in!" Haystar yowled, drowning in cat bodies. Teo ran in and tackled a small she-cat and Sage was fighting a huge tom. "Would you kill me if I wanted to join you?" The small white she-cat meowed. Teo bolted past her and tackled another tom. The tom wheeled around, barely missing Teo's head but got his foreleg. Teo yowled in pain but kept on fighting. After hours and hours of fighting, many Cats were left dead, more EmberClan cats than AshClan. "Thank you, Teo, Sage, you helped save some of my Warriors from seeing their death," Haystar meowed. "Your welcome, Haystar," Sage meowed, bowing. Teo did the same, lickng his wound. That evening, Haystar went to a deserted place and looked up into the Stars and yowled, "StarClan! You see me lose my Clan mates in a battle with AshClan! If you made it happen, Curse you! All this happened becuase of what I did! Name one thing I did, StarClan! ONE!" Haystar's voice was barely a whisper when he spoke next, saying, "One thing, just one that I did! Was this something that you kept from me!" "I don't want to loose my Clan again! Make it so that I don't...StarClan,...don't," Teo saw mounds of dirt from a high cliff, embers from a fire, snow and other things from different storms in a Clan, and lastly Ashes from a dead body. Toe heard a voice say, "Where's your place among the dead and the living?"... 


	5. AshClan's assualt against LightClan

Teo backed away. He heard the voice nearing and nearing, but then he darted to one side, but...the ground started to split into thousands of flat platforms that rose and then fell. The soon assorted that looked like the waves of the sea. Teo heard the voice say, "You will find a lake, risk are soemthing you must take. Your enemies drown, you must travel until sundown," Teo then woke up. He shook his head until he only saw the mounds of elements in his head. Sage was asleep still, his soft golden black streaks fur rising and falling with each breath. (the streaks go way, not down) Teo ran out of camp to see if anything was going on. He saw IceStar, leader of LightClan leading what looked like was a Patrol. "Hi!" SHe yowled. Teo nodded his thanks and went back into Camp. Then he heard a voice, snarling, "Well, Well, Well, look who's here, the worthless one..." Teo whipped around to see SootStar and another, more numerous count of Warriors. Sage woke up, and sprinted to Teo's aid. "To worthless ones...hhhhhmmmmmm...where's that bloody LightClan patrol!" SootStar roared, putting two Wariors in charge of Sage and Teo. "What LightCLan patrol?" Teo meowed. He didn't usually lie, but here was one lifesaving one. The Cat gaurding Teo dug his Claws into his back. Teo winced. Sage mentioned something about smelling a LightClan patrol passing through here. The entire AshClan 'army' left the area, and SootFang started licking Teo's back. "Thanks, SootFang," Teo meowed. "No problem Teo!" SootFang replied, winking. o()xxxxxxx()o AshClan's first Assualt on LightClano()xxxxxxx()o 

IceStar stopped, beckoning the Patrol to stop. She had chosen her most experianced Warrior's to now go to War with the enemy? She ran ahead, yowling, "Get over here!" She nearly slammed into SootStar, who pushed ICeStar aside and growled, "Your time is up, ICeStar," IceStar replied, snarling, "You wish! You're the worst leader that ever lived in the first place! You're worse than DawnStar ever was!" SootStar laughed to himself and said, "YOu're the 2nd most pathetic leader against Haystar," IceStar skillfully barked at her Warriors to attack. SootStar quickly did so. The War was within a full day. ICeStar and her remaining three surviving patrol Cats and SootStar's deput were left afterwords. ICeStar began with 8 Warriors, SootStar started with 20. ICeStar had at least 9 other Warriors, 15 kits, 9 apprentices, and no queens. Many kits had died the moons before hand, making the mountian tough to live on. 


	6. AshClan's assualt against SnowClan

Sage saw the battle and had seen AshClan attack EmberClan. "What if they attack SnowClan?" Teo asked, looking around, sniffing the air. "They will, Teo, they have a plan...I feel it. I know what they're going to do, but it's riksy traveling to each Clan telling them that they're in trouble with AshClan with four different assualts," Teo's eyes widened, and he inquired his brother, "AshClan's going to attack four different times?" "Yep." Sage walked into the Warrior's den. Teo walked out of the Camp outside. He went by the edge over and saw all the dead Cat bodies that were pushed onto the jagged rocks below. "Why would they do that?" Teo thought out loud. He was welcomed by IceStar and Haystar, the Leaders of EmberClan and LightClan, both Allies. Haystar answered, "Because they're evil, our sworn enemies. If no Clan had allies in the forest, we'd all be dead. and some of Cats with LightClan's patrol were some of EmberClan's cats," IceStar nodded and replied, "Being sworn enemies with AshClan is resonable, Teo," Teo nodded and walked away back to his camp, thinking. Sage saw the sea far beyond his vision, and he was tackled by a Cat. It was a Cat that he hadn't seen before. But the dream and being tackled by the Cat was odd. No dream as weird as that could occour. "I've watched over you for as long as you've lived, I was once the leader of ThunderClan..." the siver-gray cat meowed. Sage sighed and replied, "What? There were no other Clans besides these four...liar." BlueStar seemed annoyed at what Sage said and she said sharply," What, are you deaf? HELLO! I WAS THE LEADER OF THUNDERCLAN!" Sage backed off and replied, "Fine. I lose, you win. Then where are the other four Clans?" BlueStar sighed and then meowed softly, "You must survive four assualts of AshClan before you can go through the South-West Route underground. After that you will find another town...ThunderClan is in the forest, WindClan is on a diused mine...ShadowClan is in a marsh, and RiverClan is an island surrounded by a river," You can take as many as needed to do this," Sage nodded and he then saw the current leader of ThunderClan. "Wow," Sage meowed. Then Sage woke up, prod his brother awake and told him everything that BlueStar had told him. Teo nodded and then told SootFang the info he had received. Sage looked up and meowed, "Thank StarClan,"...()xxxxxxx() The first assualt against SnowClan()xxxxxxx()

SnowStar led her Warriors against the harsh wind until they were all tackled by AshClan cats, whom this time had thick coats. After 12 hours of fighting and blood, some Cat bodies were left out in the open, some torn apart, other cut in half and their innards laying about. SnowStar had 4 lives left until her time was up. She was the remaining Cat in her Clan...they had to find territory. And quickly, before AshClan would destory them all...


	7. The Wait

_'The Fate of SnowClan is in your hands, my brother...the fate of the others, is in yours. We deeply repect that... We know the world as you know it, we know everything, we are StarClan. The fate of one lies in his or her paws, the fate of an ally lies in the paws of each other. WE are the eyes of the Stars, learn to trust the Cats in the stars, for we make up the ranks of the Stars, every Star represents a Cat...to fail, doesn't mean the world is the end as we know it...but if AshClan prevails in their four rounds of Assualts, There is a chance we all may die...sighs The Fate of us All lies in the paws of Sage and Teo...they will find out once and for all our destiny...our true destiny! A destiny for which the ranks of StarClan role the dice- and then decide the Final Destiny...as well as the Fate of the Fallen ones. We'll tell you more furthur instructions when you survive the four Assuatls,' _

Teo woke up. Never in the world has Teo seen or heard something like that before from..what? StarClan? Well, yes in fact, counting only that one. He walked over to SootFang and nudged him awake. SootFang meowed,"Okay, who goes out hunting? Me or you?" Teo replied, "Why not you? You're more expeirienced than I am anyhow," SootFang nodded and went out to hunt...


	8. AshClan's Second AssualtEmberClan

Sage saw himself padding into the area where ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan all used to be, seeing the destruction brought upon them. "AshClan Cats," A voice mewed. Sage turned around and saw BlueStar, the one whom appeared to him in a dream. 'Hello, Bluestar," Sage meowed, bowing his head. BlueStar couldn't hold a small mmrow of laughter as she watched Sage. Sage then returned to his normal state and inquired, "So AshClan did ALL of this?" BlueStar nodded. "But I wasn't there when it happened, Sage," sage turned from looking down and asked, eyebrows raised, "What! How?" BlueStar sighed and meowed, "To make a long story short, my friend, you've needed to understand StarClan and the Books about them..." Sage woke up. He was confused as well as light headed and walked out of the Warrior's den to see SootFang leaving. He sighed. He walked around and a view minutes later SootFang returned with several mice and a rabbit clamped in his jaws. Teo ran after him. "I had some help," SootFang murmured, through the fresh kill, and he dropped them. "I see," Sage replied. Sage went out and found an AshClan patrol heading their way. "What do you want now!" Sage roared, eyes blazing. SootStar laughed and replied, "I'm going through a second round of Assualts," SootStar pushed Sage aside when Teo tackled the leader and grabbed his throat and backed up. it soon made a blood-curdling ripping noise as blood splattered everywhere. SootStar's wind pipe could be cleary seen as SootFang took his paw and slammed it onto the leader's neck, making a cracking noise as it split, leaving the neck seperated from the rest of the body. The AshClan cats glared at Teo, Sage and SootFang before declaring BurningFire, the deputy, to BurningStar, the new leader of AshClan.

(o)xxxxxx(o) The Second Assualt of AshClan against EmberClan(o)xxxxxxx(o)

He led the Cats toward MoonStones, where he was granted his nine lives, and was killed once. He then found Haystar snoozing by a Pack of Coyotes. Of course Haystar wasn't stupid, but as it appeared, BurningStar was the stupid one. Haystar's Warrior's were found splattered with blood, and the Coyotes standing proudly over their Catches. They diddn't appear as enemies. BurningStar leaped and Haystar when Haystar woke up and the rest of his Warrior's got up and they all started Attacking, the Coyotes also pitching in. BurningStar smacked a Coyote in the chest when it tackled AshClan's leader and repeatedly scored him in the flank. BurningStar got up and ordered his Warriors to attack any Coyote seen on the way. When they did, Haystar's Warrior's attacked them again, blood and bones. BurningStar tackled Haystar and haystar barely got missed by inches. Haystar flew at BurningStar and scored him in the leg, leaving teeth marks in his leg. This time BurningStar gave Haystar a bigger Warrior to deal with, FlameSoul. Instead of Attacking Haystar, FlameSoul winked at him and turned against his own Clan. AshClan got smaller and was outnumbered by 6. The battle went on for hours. At Five in the morning, the fields were sprayed blood red, the Dawn sky, refelcting the Blood in the sun, as it went down, and time then passed. Haystar saw FlameSoul walking toward SootFang, and talked and laughed. Haystar smiled. That group was going to save the other Three Clans? Haystar ran ahead of his Warriors and barked out random names, thinking.  
...Sage saw FlameSoul and ran over to him, and meowed, "I haven't seen you for seasons! How Are you?" FlameSoul replied, "I'm good. So then, we wait?" "For what?" Teo asked... 


	9. AshClan's Second AssualtLigtClan

Teo saw a cat he had never seen before walking toward him, the wheat colored tom bowed, his hazel eyes flickering.

"I say before you, Teo, the destruction will round 4 times, leaders will fall, heros will rise, and shadows be made under the sun,"

"WHo are you?" Teo asked, looking around, for he was alone on freshly cropped turf of grass.

"Acrestar, and the destruction will only begin, run with the wind, not against it,..." Acrestar meowed. He whispped away like smoke, his voice echoing. Teo started to walk and when he got out of the tunnel he was in he found a stone path and ahead of him where Clans of cats and the saw two cats falling to their doom. ONe of the cats was Acrestar. The other one flicked his tail and then Teo nearly threw up, becuase blood was spattered everywhere. THen he heard a familiar tune that he had heard as a kit at his home. This related a lot to it. (the song was 'Frontline' sung by Pillar. ROCK ON!) Teo walked along this path until he saw Another AshClan patrol heading his way. WHen Teo woke up a paw spattered with blood awakened him. Yowling, he got up, hissing. The voice was BlazingStar's. 

"Kill him,"

THen another: "But how?"

And AshClan's deputy: "THis one we can't kill..." Then Teo crouched down on the ground, sprung, and let FlameSoul, SootFang and his brother pitch in. 

(O)xxxxxxx(O) AshClan's second assualt against LightClan(O)xxxxxxx(O)

IceStar patiently looked down on her ally Haystar until her deputy warned her about an oncoming patrol of AshClan. She turned, and saw BlazingStar.

"YOu idiot," She growled.

"You were the idiot, I was the better one, and besides, your thirteen seasons are up, remember?" BlazingStar meowed.

"What? I made NO deal with you in the first place!" ICestar snarled, all in the same time frame barking out names.

"So then if you cheat your way out of death then, were was your place among the dead and the living?" BlazingStar hissed, adding,"Well?"

IceStar thought for a minute when she meowed coolly," KIll me."

She added, "Do it." "Now," 

THen yowling was heard as IceStar was killed violently, LightClan cats spread everywere, blood, the living and the dead. WHen Haystar woke up, he noticed that all his Clanmates were doing everything they could to help the lost Cats. HE saw IceStar falling from the mountian and he raced back into his den, mourning. Later when Sage woke up, he felt an empitness feeling in his stomach, remembering how hungry he was. He heard Teo's when he woke up as well.

FlameSoul was watching patiently for a chance to strike. SootFang, and soon Sage and Teo were lined up, waiting as well for the third attack. 


	10. AshClan's Second AssualtSnowClan

SootFang sighed as he saw that his own Clan was going to destroy the whole forest as well as all the leaders... maybe not Haystar. But when SootFang approached Haystar, Haystar just glared as he past, his tail dragging on the ground and his ears flat against his head. SootFang was Haystar's companian once as kits, but when they were seperated there was no returning as friendly kits. They didn't know who each other even were anymore. SootFang heard Sage waking up and Teo waking up as well, prodding Sage to wake up. Teo and Sage walked out of the Camp and ino a deep forest clearing. Teo meowed, "I haven't had another dream yet Sage, besides the one where..."

"No Teo, I had that exact dream, but why?" Sage murmured, trailing off.

"What if AshClan does destroy the forest?" Teo asked, breaking the silence.

"They can't Teo, we've helped Haystar..." Sage meowed.

"But not the others, this is stupid Sage..." Teo trailed. Sage turned and looked at Teo with soft brown eyes, replying,

"No, if we want to save everything in this forest we need to help all the others, we need allies,"

"I agree Sage, but what if no one wants to be our allies?" Teo meowed.

Sage cocked his head and replied carefully," I know a cat by the name of AutumnField that can help us,"

Teo looked into the sky and breathed, "By the love of StarClan send this Cat," Teo hoped that his prayer would help them in their ever questioning journey.

SootFang soon found them and he mewed, "Are you coming to help?"

Teo and Sage traded glances and meowed in quick replies, "Yeah, we're coming,"

"Good."

(O)xxxxxxx(O)AshClan's Second Assualt against SnowClan(O)xxxxxxx(O)

SnowStar looked ahead at the peak where EmberClan cats passed by to enter the Moonstones and drink from the river in the Summer. She glanced again until she squinted enough to find an AshClan patrol heading her way. BurningStar was betrayed silently as he was killed swiftly, leaving MossArrow to become MossStar, leader of AshClan. He yowled a battle cry as he charged foreword, slamming into the warriors and every other cat, killing them all, leaving SnowStar's limp body laying in the snow, blood trailing down from her heart into the river where Haystar would soon realize that AshClan weren't the only ones that were Bloodthirsty. SnowStar was buried that day in the river, for that one Clan was no longer safe under the night sky, where the hunters become the hunter. AshClan, the Clan whos minds were blank, were filled with not compassion- hatred, and where they were all killers, even the kits killed their own. The Clan with the smallest territory- may become one of the biggest Clans ever to stay in the history of four- will now be three. 


End file.
